


Dreams: A Pengun's Lament

by jumpingjaxx13



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem (?), Reflection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingjaxx13/pseuds/jumpingjaxx13
Summary: "I had a dream where you shot me"Oswald reflects on his relationship with Ed.





	Dreams: A Pengun's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand at poetry again, and I like how this one turned out! I hope you like it!

I had a dream where you shot me 

The bite of metal that pushed me

Out. Over. Under. Away.

Bullets of tears absorbed by the bay of betrayal

As liquid love drowned my every breath

And I let it.

 

I had a dream where you smiled at me

A beautiful, wretched twist of the lips

Still faintly holding the taste of tea

A sore throat’s song would never sing

After said smile’s voice regained 

And you held me.

 

I had a dream where you missed me

My face appearing in passing shadows

Billions of questions with no answers

The foam of a drug to cloud clever minds

From denial running rampant through riddles

And you sought me.

 

I had a dream where you found me

After all the wounds had healed

The perfect scab across an imperfect grief

You dug your fingers in and tore it off

You wanted to watch me bleed.

And I let you. 

 

I had a dream where you’d forgotten how to love me

Bitter cries trading voices as the tables slowly turned

You read me like a novel, full of intrigue and ire 

But only I remembered to mark the page

Only I understood the frigid end to a hellish tale

And I stole you

 

I had a dream where you’d forgotten how to love me

I had a dream where you found me

I had a dream where you missed me

I had a dream where you smiled at me

I had a dream where you shot me

And I loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! I'm rather proud of it myself. :) Please leave comments, whether constructive criticism or loves~~~~


End file.
